


What should I do to make you understand?

by SheenaWilde



Series: The Magnificent Seven Week 2017 [1]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Day 1, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 11:26:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12167925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheenaWilde/pseuds/SheenaWilde
Summary: Or the one where Faraday is stupid, Vasquez is tired and broody, and both of them think they are being sneaky when they are not. But in the end, it somehow all comes out good.Written for the prompt: Proposal.





	What should I do to make you understand?

“I don’t know what you’re so upset about! You asked me a question and I answered!” Faraday shouted, still blinking surprised at Vasquez and trying to keep up with him.

“That’s not the fucking point! Just- just leave me alone!” Vasquez shouted back at him but didn’t even look at him anymore, just kept walking in the direction of the saloon.

“Are you fucking serious? You get angry at me for that?” Faraday stomped after him, his surprise slowly turning into irritation.

“Yes, because you are estupido! Stop following me!” Vasquez said, turning back to face Faraday who halted at the sudden motion and staggered slightly. Vasquez gave him one last angry look, then went into the saloon, walked up to the bar and hopped onto a barstool as he motioned for the bartender. He needed something strong now, really strong.

As Vasquez waited for his drink, he buried his face in his hands and waited to see if Faraday decided to follow him inside or not. He counted to one, two, three, four, five… and no, he was not coming. Part of him was disappointed, but then again, that stupid part of him was the same to cause this quarrel that really had no point. He should have known the answer before he had even asked the question. He was in love with Faraday, with that stupid man that understood nothing unless it was as subtle as a brick in the face.

The clink of his glass of whiskey hitting the bar made him look up. He nodded gratefully at the bartender, then downed his drink in one go. He had asked Faraday if he had any plans for after. When they weren’t together as seven anymore. Because for now, sure, it worked. They would rest for now, recover from the battle of Rose Creek, then follow Sam wherever he directed them. But that couldn’t go on forever – either some of them died along the way, or got tired of it, or got bored. Whatever the reason was, some of them was bound to leave sooner or later. And as far as Vasquez knew him, Faraday was prone to be the first one to get bored. So, he asked what he planned for the future. Might have also dropped a hint or two about maybe going together. Faraday either missed the point completely, or wanted to miss the point.

No, Vasquez wasn’t even going to give him credit for that. Faraday missed the point of his inquiry completely, and when he tried to push it, to give him a few more hints, Faraday thought Vasquez was trying to accuse him of something, and it all went to hell from there.

Vasquez motioned to the bartender for another whiskey. Damn, but he needed it. He honestly had no more idea how to approach Faraday with this topic. Faraday couldn’t pick up hints, that was sure, so there was no point in further trying that. He didn’t seem to understand when Vasquez tried to flirt with him, either, although this might be traced back to the whole ‘not getting subtlety’ thing. But Vasquez didn’t dare to just say it out plain as day to him. He had no idea how Faraday would take it. Would he brush it off? Would he hate him? Would he shoot him? Avoid him? Or would he return it? This last one seemed so unbelievable, and after today, Vasquez felt no hope left in himself whatsoever.

He downed his next drink, too, then looked out of the saloon. When he didn’t see Faraday anywhere near, he got up from the bar and started outside. He would go around the town and see if he could help out with something to keep himself busy, and then… Then he would see what the next day brings. He couldn’t trust himself with making any decisions now, he was aware of that. He was far too upset to think any more of this whole thing anymore.

***

Vasquez was awoken by the sound of gravel hitting glass. He lay still for a few moments, planning on falling asleep again – because why would anyone throw gravel at his window? It didn’t make any sense. But then he heard it again, and a few moments later again. Then he heard the low shouts.

“Vaz! Vaz! C’mon, get up!”

Vasquez groaned. Of course. Only Faraday was stupid enough to do this instead of coming into his room. No, that would be too easy. That would also require a brain. But knowing Faraday, he wasn’t going to give up, so he sighed and started getting out of the bed, dragging a shirt over his head before he went to the window. It was chilly outside at night, this time of the year.

He waited for the next round of gravel to hit the window before he opened it – it was bad enough to be awoken at this time of the night, he didn’t need a face full of gravel, too, thank you very much.

“What is it, Faraday?” he said accompanied with a sigh, which made Faraday pout at him shortly, but then he just grinned again before shouting up to him.  
“I have an idea!”

“That is…?” Vasquez looked down at him doubtfully. Faraday’s ideas usually didn’t mean any good. Which was good in a battle but not in everyday life.

“I been thinking of what you told me. How I never think of others. Or of the future. Now, I did a bit of thinking for ya!” Faraday started telling happily.

“God save us from the day you have to think for me, guero” Vasquez sighed half-heartedly. He was really too tired to deal with Faraday right now.

“No, really! Just listen!” Faraday shook his head animatedly. “We should go away! Like, just the two of us! I mean, we are a crazy good team and… and…” he actually blushed, looking sheepish for just the fraction of a moment before a wide grin spread on his face again. “I want it to be just the two of us.”

That made Vasquez wake up immediately. His breath hitched and he just stared down at the grinning Irishman, standing down in the street, looking up at him perfectly calmly, as if he didn’t just propose what he did. He did, right?

“Did you just… Are you- Do you know what you’re saying?” Vasquez asked doubtfully, not wanting to let himself believe what he wanted to so desperately believe, just in case Faraday did not, in fact, realize how he sounded.

“Yeah, I think so” the man shrugged casually, then gave him the cheekiest, most flirtatious grin Vasquez had ever seen. “Will you come down now so I can kiss you?”

Now that had Vasquez actually choking on thin air, gaping down at the other before rushing to the door. He was down as fast as his legs would take him, he didn’t even bother with getting his boots on or dressing up, he just rushed barefoot and in a shirt and smallclothes as he was. When he finally tore the saloon door open, Faraday was standing right there on the porch, smiling at him, a gentle, shy smile that was so alien on his face and Vasquez’s heart throbbed painfully in his chest at that. This was what made him realize this was reality and not a dream.

Then he had no more time to think – Faraday stepped forward, a hand on his waist, big and warm and protective, then his breath mixed with his own, their face only an inch apart, Faraday looking into his eyes before he leaned in to finally let their lips meet.

Vasquez drew in a breath just before Faraday kissed him, so he felt only his scent - cheap soap and expensive whisky – in that moment. He wanted this for so long – not since their first meeting, that would be a lie, then he had only wanted to strangle the other, but since they had arrived at Rose Creek, since he had seen Faraday for the man he really was and not for the one he wanted to be seen as.

Vasquez tangled a hand into Faraday’s short hair, tugging him closer while his other hand rested on his hip. He leaned against him, letting out an appreciative growl when Faraday let his hand drop to his ass. He also felt Faraday fist his other hand in his shirt, tugging him close and holding him there, as if he was afraid Vasquez was going to change his mind. Vasquez pulled away from the kiss with a smile in his lips.

“Don’t worry, querido, I’m not going anywhere” he murmured reassuringly. “Not without you anyway.”

“Good” Faraday nodded, a light smile on his lips but his expression was serious underneath that. “Shall we get ready to go then?”

“Right now?” Vasquez blinked at the other, surprised.

“Yes. I just… I can’t stand being in one place for so long. And as I said, I want to be alone with you” Faraday said, an adorable small pout on his lips.

“Alright. Alright” Vasquez nodded slowly. “I- I can be ready in a few minutes.”

“Good then. I’ll get the horses” Faraday nodded, too, then pressing a quick kiss o Vasquez’s lips, he unwillingly let him go to fetch their horses.

***

Sam woke up in the middle of the night and found that he couldn’t fall asleep again. After laying on his back for several long minutes, he gave up with a sigh and got out of bed. He got himself a beer and a cigarette and sat out onto the balcony to watch the stars and the moon. The town was silent and the streets empty, every resident of Rose Creek were in their homes, asleep, gathering energy for the next day’s work.

Given this, it was easy to spot the two lone figures on horseback riding out of the town. Sam smiled and shook his head. He had spotted Faraday earlier, walking around the streets, cursing loudly, and then he also had the luck to witness the little scene going down between them. He knew they thought they were sneaky – but Faraday was as inconspicuous as a dynamite blast walking around the silent town and waking Vasquez up by throwing rocks at his window.

Sam didn’t mind though – he hoped they would be happy together and wished them luck.


End file.
